An Agreement's End
by Lucien-LaLAME
Summary: After a small, peaceful period for the Dark Brotherhood, they are struggling with contracts when once again Amaund Motierre asks for one last contract they are in no position to refuse to. This contract sets the Listener and her faithful on a small journey to Cyrodiil where they learn just a little more about each other.


There was a rapping upon the old wooden door, followed by the deep, smooth voice of Nazir, "Listener? Are you awake yet? It's almost noon."

A bundle of messy, raven-colored hair poked out from the bed, followed by the sound of over-dramatic groaning rang out to acknowledge Nazir's words and presence. Hazel eyes slowly began to open by fractions, trying to receive a bearing on her location before accidentally closing them once more and beginning to doze off.

There was another rapping on the door, this time much louder and harder than before. This managed to get the Breton woman to sit up straight and call out, "Yes?"

"Still me, Listener," an annoyed Nazir replied, "If I were to open this door, am I going to see you still in bed?"

Carciniea let out a fake snort, "What? Me? Of course not! Don't worry about me so bad, my friend. I'll be out there shortly."

She held her breath until she heard her trusted friend sigh and walk away from the door. A wide, wicked smile crossed her face as she laid her head back down on the pillow whilst adding to her previous statement, "In a few minutes, of course."

The Breton couldn't help but add in a maniacal chuckle and she turned over on her side. She could feel a large lump sharing the bed with her, guessing it was more likely a pillow that strayed away from her head more than anything. She went to wrap her arms and legs around it to share warmth, when she felt it squirm and giggle in a high-pitched voice, "Heh heh, oh Listener!"

Her eyes opened up with surprise and immediately yanked off the blanket, revealing a grinning little Cicero that laid between her legs and arms. Carciniea let out a small yelp, jolting up. When she realized it wasn't a wild animal or rivaling assassin, she hunched over with relief and exclaimed, "Cicero! You scared me!"

He sat up opposite of her, cackling to himself. The sound of his laugh had always managed to help her relax, reminding her the dark days that plagued the Dark Brotherhood were now behind them. Even the darker thoughts that haunted Carciniea now seemed to have disappeared as well. It was another end to another era for them. She smiled in return, before a question came into her head. "Hold on, when did you come in here?" She asked, arching a brow.

The jester's eyes widened at this and even caused his snickering to come to a paused, "Cicero was tired and cold, you see! Cold and tired, tired and cold! And he noticed how the Listener had some extra room in her bed so he figured she wouldn't mind at all!"

She looked him in the eyes, narrowing her own as she contemplated this. Carciniea responded with, "That's not what happened, is it?"

Cicero's jaw dropped with disbelief, before closing it and began to pout. "Fine, you've caught Cicero red handed. Nazir sent Cicero to wake up the Listener, but he didn't want to! The Listener always looks so peaceful when she sleeps..."

"So I've heard," she laughed this off, giving up any remaining desire to sleep and fulfill Nazir's wish of leaving bed. She pushed herself onto her feet, almost toppling over from the sudden weight. She shook her head, stretching her arms. She took in a deep breath, turning to the Imperial on her bed, "Y'know, I have a good feeling about today."

Cicero made a face at her words, climbing off the Listener's bed as he followed her down the corridor and up the stairs, "You always say that, Listener!"

"No denying it today, my jester. It's in the air, it's in the ground! This might be our big break," she said with the upmost jubilance in her tone. She brushed her hair back with her fingers, maneuvering them to help but it up in a ponytail.

She had emerged out of the stairway to the upper section of the sanctuary, managing to catch of glimpse of Nazir reading one of the sanctuary's books on swordsmanship. By the time she came into mutual view, she noticed the plates were filthy and racked together.

"No breakfast?" She gasped, feeling her stomach beginning to rumble in anger.

_"We did,"_ Nazir was clear to emphasize, giving her a look as sharp as a blade, "But to those who decide to wake up at noon, I'm afraid they'll have to wait until supper."

Despite the large appreciation Carciniea had for Nazir, who both bore responsibility as informant and mother figure among the Dark Brotherhood, there were moments where the two did not see eye to eye. Especially when it came to meals and tardiness.

She immediately regretted her earlier words of a bright day ahead, feeling particularly sour toward the Redguard whom went back to reading his book. She turned on the heels of her feet, back to where she previously approached from. She could see that Cicero had remained on the upper portion, tip toeing his way to the Night Mother's sarcophagus.

_Cicero must have something stashed away... Maybe a carrot or even a sweetroll if I ask nice enough... _Carciniea's eyes lit up with a spark of hunger, this time bearing it in a literal sense. She followed the little red man up the stairs, upon reaching the peak she had heard an old, raspy voice for the first time in several months:

_"Yet again have I been prayed to. Go to the Bannered Mare in Whiterun, you will once again cross paths with Amaund Motierre. Go and go alone. He has one more offer that the Dark Brotherhood cannot refuse."_

The train of thought had been interrupted by Cicero dancing merrily around his still Listener, unaware of what was occurring beyond him. She raised a hand to signal him to stop, to which he halted in place and nearly toppled over onto her. He managed to catch himself in time, fortunately.

"I need to go," Carciniea said loud enough for both Cicero and Nazir to here, a wicked smile curling on her face as she turned to the exit. She could here Cicero scamper behind her to which she turned around and quickly, yet softly interjected, "No, no. You stay here, Cicero. I have to go for a while- I think we finally have ourselves a contract!"

Cicero's sad features managed to soften slightly, though it was still clear as day on his face he didn't want her to leave. Admittedly, she didn't want to go either. It had been almost a year since she had last contacted Motierre and she was hoping for it to be the last. She took a deep breath, glancing toward the Black Door, "How about this: Next time I leave the sanctuary or take a trip, you can come with. Okay?"

This much managed to make Cicero smile, nodding, "Oh, yes! Cicero and the Listener on the hunt! Friends forever..."

She smiled back, giving him a small goodbye wave before leaving the Dawnstar sanctuary.


End file.
